doble
by jazma
Summary: Que hara sebastian cuando tenga que... y todo por su amo, si les da curiosidad paseen y lean espero y lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Bien aquí con un Fic de Kuroshitsuji

-Y haya vamos de nuevo- Itachi se levanta y mueve la perilla de la puerta para salir más no puede

-ehhh ¬-¬|||| por que no abre la puerta- se pregunta mientras me voltea a ver

-Quien sabe?- escondo detrás de mi un martillo

(fuera de la habitación clavos mal puestos)

-creo que nos vamos a quedar encerrados por un rato verdad Ita-kun- me siento y empiezo a escribir

-Y parece que también nosotros- responden tres personas conocidas

-Ciel, Loki, Ritsuka!- me quedo sin saber que hacer

Vas a hacer el fic o no?- pregunta molesto Itachi mientra intenta abrir la puerta sin existo alguno

-Si, bien haber uno de ustedes digan el Disclaimers

el trío se levanta y dice a coro

-los personajes no le pertenecen a esta loca si no que le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y autores el fic solo es parte de sus ideas locas que salen de su cabeza torcida-

-jejejejejeje, que graciosos, ¬¬#

Comenzamossssss

**Pensamientos de la autora y metidos en el fic**

La noche se encontraba en sus máximo apogeo, alguno gritos por parte de criaturas que no existen en este mundo o al menos es lo que los humanos pensamos ya que nuestros sentidos o nuestra venda en los ojos no nos dejan ver más allá de lo que quisiéramos.

Otro grito desgarrador se escucho en los callejones del antiguo Londres, Sangre por todos lados y un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba con algunas manchas carmesí

-Esto no se quitara aunque talle fuertemente tendré que comprar un nuevo traje- un suspiro sale de sus labios.

Por otra parte de las calles de Londres un niño no mayor de 13 años se encontraba huyendo de sus agresores que eran unas criaturas que habían logrado salir de la batalla

-Se..bas..tian…..- sus respiración era entrecortada.

Sus piernas ya se encontraban débiles, en algún momento el se dejaría caer al suelo.

Diviso un callejón y al dar la vuelta en esa esquina se encontró que no había salida

-Tsk- solo logró articular, para darse la vuelta y mirar a esas criaturas que caminaban de manera rara

Ese niño de saco una pistola y apunto a la cabeza de uno de sus perseguidores.

Disparo haciendo un agujero de bala a uno de ellos que cayo como un saco al suelo, Las demás criaturas se quedaron viendo por un momento.

-tsk- Volvió a repetirse al ver que se volvía a levantar como si nada

-Maldición- articulo este mientras daba pasos hacía atrás.

-Malditos demonios- articulo este quien se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-ATAQUENNNNN- gritaron esas criaturas

El joven solo cerro los ojos involuntariamente para esperar su final

La mañana se hacía presente un niño de apenas 13 años era levantado por su fiel sirviente

-Buenos días bocchan- articulo su mayordomo mientras recorría las cortinas de la ventana, esto ocasiono que la luz del sol entrara a la habitación

-mmm- su voz era soñolienta no quería levantarse su cama era demasiado reconfortante como para quererse levantar.

Se levanto con mucha pereza, se estiro un poco y miro la ventana

-Que día más apacible- se dijo entre un susurro

-Hoy para desayunar hay arroz con leche, bizcocho y te blanco- anuncio Sebastian quien le servia en una tasa con una mariposa de color azul en todo su alrededor y con una gema incrustada en la oreja de la taza

El joven era el que sostenía los negocios del bajo mundo, y era el perro guardián de la reina, pero todos lo conocían como El conde Ciel Phantomhive. A parte de ese bajo mundo, también era dueño de las industrias Fhutom.

Sebastian con agilidad desvistió y vistió al pequeño conde

-Algún asunto que deba de tratar?- pregunto el ojiazul quien se ponía de pie para salir de su habitación y dirigirse al comedor

-Si, Bocchan- camino hasta donde se encontraba su amo y le entrego una carta

-Una carta de la reina?- camino a una pequeña mesa donde esta un cuchillo y lo abrió para sacar una hoja con la escritura de la reina

-Vaya parece que nuestra majestad tiene problemas con una plaga en su jardín yo iré a acabar con esa plaga. -Doblo de nuevo esa hoja y salio de su habitación

Su mayordomo le siguió sin decir nada

Llegaron al comedor para darse cuenta que sus sirvientes inútiles se encontraban en ese lugar

-Que sucedió esta vez?- pregunto un Sebastian completamente molesto

-Finnian empezó a llorar, Meylin jugaba con sus dedos y Bard se encontraba con un lanza llamas

A Sebastian le salio una vena en su cabeza y en ese lugar empezaron a salir rayos y nubes completamente oscuras.

-vayan y arréglenlo- grito Sebastian

Esa acción hizo que los tres salieran despedidos hacía afuera

-Siiiiii SEBASSSSSS-CHANNNNN-

Ciel suspiro cansado ante lo mismo día tras día

-Bocchan- hablo Sebastian- es mejor que usted se quede aquí y yo investigo esto- mostró esa sonrisa tan singular de él

-Ni hablar- articulo Ciel, tomo un poco del arroz con leche

-Yo también iré contigo Sebastian, es una orden-

Sebastian hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin perder esa elegancia

-Yes my lord

La mañana paso rápido, Ciel ya se encontraba en Londres es cuando vio unas mujeres pelear en plena calle, la policía intentaba calmar a esas dos señoritas.

Ciel paso de largo, no quería ser espectador de algo tan estupido

-Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas, se quejan de todo- hablo en tono neutral

Sebastian solamente sonrió

-A donde vamos bocchan?-pregunto Sebastian

-Con Undertaker- articulo mientras veía ahora algunas mujeres que caminaban platicaban sobre el chico Ideal para ellas

-Yo no se por que se preocupan tanto sobre el Hombre con que se van a casar son unas interesadas- guardo silencio al ver que algunas féminas se le quedaban mirando por el comentario antes mencionado

-Algunas buscan su verdadero amor- articulo Sebastian-

-Tsk,- miro a su mayordomo por el comentario antes dado

-Solamente buscan ganar dinero,- guardo silencio- no más bien, sus familias al ver que otros personas tiene dinero, negocian a sus propios Hijas e Hijos para así tener parte del dinero que ellos tienen- siguió su camino sin importarle que las mujeres que se encontraban ahí lo miraran con cierta molestia y desagrado.

-Y que me dice de la Srta. Elizabeth- articulo su Mayordomo

-Interés- dijo en un susurro- ella solamente espera verme sonreír, por eso que me quiere- su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún lugar.

-Y su madre?- pregunto Sebastian

-Puede que también estuviera interesada por las riquezas de mi padre- articulo Ciel mirando la nada- de todos modos las mujeres para mi son solamente algo inservible, que siempre estarán en apuros, y serán siempre salvadas por los hombres-

Sebastian pudo notar el descontento de las mujeres que circulaban a un lado de Ciel.

Por fin llegaron a su destino, Ciel miro con cierto desagrado el lugar, ese día no tenía nada de ánimos para ver la cara idiota del sepulturero, pero no podía dejar a la reina sin acabar con aquello que hacía que su jardín se empezara a podrir

Entro sin tantos ánimos,

-ahhhhhh, el conde me viene a visitar- articulo el Undertaker que se encontraba en algún lugar del establecimiento

Ciel suspiro, pues sabía que saldría de algún ataúd.

Pensado y hecho Undertaker salio de uno de los ataúdes de ese lugar

-Ohhh joven conde a que viene su visita?- pregunto el Undertaker quien ya se encontraba abrazándolo.

-Queremos saber sobre los asesinatos de estos adolescentes- articulo con un tono de molestia.

-Jejejejejeje, pues ya sabe el precio que debe de pagar para que yo le de información- Tomo con sus dos manos el rostro del conde- vamos conde déme la mejor calidad, hágame reír con lo que usted llama la risa de los ricos

Ciel se encontraba con cara de poco amigos, hasta que se vio jalado por su mayordomo que lo encaminaba hacía la salida

-Por favor Salga Bocchan y no espíe- un tono de burla hacía el conde

Un suspiro de desenfado por parte del conde hizo que se soltara del agarre de su mayordomo

-Ya lo se-

Dicho esto salió a grandes zancadas,

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, miro hacía arriba y se asombro por lo inmenso que era el cielo, las nubes daban un toque artístico.

Poco a poco empezó a bajar hasta llegar al suelo, tomo sus brazos y aprisiono sus piernas, sus ojos demostraban la indiferencia y la falta de un futuro

-No tengo futuro, ya que se lo di a un demonio- articulo en un susurro

No tardo mucho para que Undertaker soltara tremenda carcajada, pero Ciel no se levanto de su lugar, no tenía ganas, su cuerpo le dolía y no sabía el motivo de eso.

Sebastian abrió la puerta

-Ya puede entrar bocchan-

Ciel a duras penas se levanto y entro sin mucho entusiasmo algo que noto Sebastian

-Bien ahora que nos puedes decir sobre los asesinatos- su tono era frío

-Pues que solo les falta Sangre, aparte de que aunque este destazados, aún mantienen todo al igual que su alma- miro a Sebastian

Ciel no entendió eso, miro a su mayordomo cambio su rostro por uno con cierta molestia e inquietud

(en este historia Ciel sabe que Undertaker es un shinigami)

-Lo que me temía- articulo Sebastian, colocando su mano en su rostro y mostrando sus ojos color carmesí encendidos

-Que sucede Sebastian?-pregunto el conde con duda en sus ojos

Su mayordomo solo lo miro

-Como sabe yo soy un demonio- miro a Undertaker quien no quitaba su cara de idiota

-Y como usted debe saber joven amo, a parte de los demonios existen otras formas de vida- hablo Sebastian pensando en todo lo que había visto en ese mundo en que ellos vivían

-Y eso que tiene que ver con eso?- a lo que sus ojos demostraron sorpresa.

Parece que algo del bajo mundo vino al de los humanos- su mirada no demostraba emociones algunas

-Vampiros?- articulo Ciel

-Ohhh, conde no los insulte, - articulo Undertaker

-Los vampiros tiene más clase, y son más recatados que las criaturas- Sebastian miro a su amo

-Criaturas?- no entendía Ciel nada de lo que le mencionaban

-La criaturas, son algo que ya no es Demonio, u otra cosa- Undertaker dejaba esa sonrisa y se ponía serio cosa rara en él

-Son demonios que al no poder comer almas humanas se comieron a un demonio y le arrancaron el alma, eso para nosotros es un pecado -articulo Sebastian

Ciel miro a los dos para poder formular una pregunta que fuera algo del caso que se le había encomendado

-¿Y entonces eso que tiene que ver con los asesinatos?- dijo con viertas dudas

-Bocchan, usted tiene un alma extasiable, bien formada, es casi perfecta, en la etapa que se les dice pubertad, esas almas siguen siendo puras ya que no tienen alguna malicia alguna- mira a undertaker- y si no me equivoco, estas criaturas saben que al comer esas almas podrán mantener un cuerpo demoniaco más o menos normal.-

-en otras palabras Conde esta en peligro- Undertaker camino a la mesa donde estaban los documentos y se los entregó a su demonio mayordomo

Ciel se levanto y camino a la salida, no sin antes dejar como un susurro

-Tengo un demonio no me puede pasar nada-

La caminata a la escena del crimen se le hizo pesada, no sabía ero tenía deseos de regresar a su mansión, acaso el asma le regresaría, no se percató que su Mayordomo le hablaba

-Bocchan, Bocchan- ahora su tono de voz era algo preocupante

-Que, sucede Sebastian?-

-Cual es el plan?- arqueo una ceja en forma de no saber que le pasaba a su amo

-Seré el anzuelo.

Ciel abrió los ojos al no sentir nada en sus cuerpo, una gran impresión hizo que comenzara a vomitar

Los cuerpos completamente destrozados.

-Sebas….- fue silenciado por una voz

-No fue tu mayordomo- una voz femenina hacía acto de presencia en ese lugar

-Entonces tú fuiste- pregunto apuntando con su pistola por donde provenía esa voz

-Si, fui yo- articulo con un tono de burla- sabe, no es bueno que niños como tú, y en especial con esa fragancia tan desquiciante ande por las noches-

-Y eso que te importa- articulo molesto sin dejar la pistola

-mmmmm-

Una silueta se dejo ver entre las sombras, una joven de cabellos blancos como la nieve que eran recogidos por algo raro, sus ropas eran muy raras y eso le lleno de cierto temor al conde

-Me sorprende que nuestro demonio favorito se encontrara con una alma demasiado apetitosa, se gano el premio- su voz sonaba a vacío-

Ciel la miro de arriba abajo

-Quieres que te de las gracias?- pregunto un poco molesto

-No, yo no viene a eso- su semblante cambio- hace unas horas atrás hablaste de las mujeres y las trataste mal, así que yo me encargare de que sufras eso- ya se encontraba a escasos cm de él

-Aléjate- articulo Ciel quien intentó disparar pero no sucedió

-Las balas no me hacen nada-

Los dos se encontraron frente a frente

Los ojos de la joven brillaron

-Eres un demonio¡- articulo Ciel asustado

-NO, pero me halagas que digas eso, soy un vampiro y te are un hechizo-

Susurro algo en el oído del pequeño conde para empezar a sentir que todo le daba vueltas y de un momento a otro se encontraba ya en el suelo

-Dulce sueños pequeño conde, a no es mejo decir conde Ciel

La joven desapareció.

Sebastian llegó después y pudo ver a su bocchan completamente dormido a no ser que desmayado

Camino por los restos de las criaturas y se tomo en sus brazos al conde,

-No pensé que usted joven amo acabara con esas criaturas- guardo silencio, miro el cielo estrellado del antiguo Londres y una sonrisa salio de sus labios- Parece que tuvo ayuda de alguien-

Con esto camino cargando en brazos a su Amo al llegar a la carreta lo recostó, y el empezó el regreso a la mansión

El suave movimiento de la carruaje hizo que el Conde empezara a abrir los ojos, pero se sentía demasiado cansado, todo le daba vueltas pero no tenía nauseas, poco a poco se incorporo al asiento y miro por la ventana, algunas nubes se apoderaron de la noche, y no dejaban ver claramente el cielo en su completa obscuridad

Pero Ciel solamente esperaba que se mostrara esa luz tan tenue, por fin ocurrió, la luna se dejaba entre ver, Solo que se mostraba diferente algo tenía, hizo que pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos,

Poco a poco se volvió a sentir cansado, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, aún sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos.

Por fin el carruaje llegó a su destino, la mansión, Sebastian bajo del carruaje y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba su amo, al abrir la puerta encontró a su amo sentado y dormido, una sonrisa traviesa salio por parte de Sebastian.

Con delicadeza tomo a su amo en brazos y lo llevó dentro de la mansión, los sirvientes Inútiles los estaban esperando

-Meylin repara el baño para el joven amo-

-hai, Sebastian- salio disparada hacía el baño

-Finnian-articulo el mayordomo- ten listo la cama del joven amo

-hai Sebastian- salio corriendo escaleras arriba no sin antes tropezarse y por poco rodar por las escaleras

Un suspiro por parte de los presenten en el salón

-bard- miro al cocinero- sabes donde se encuentra las tasas y el té prepara un poco para el joven amo-

-si, lo que digas- y camino hasta la ya conocida cocina

Sebastian subió las escaleras con elegancia, ya que su amo para él no pesaba nada, llegó al baño, Meylin ya se encontraba con todo listo para bañar a Ciel

Con agilidad Sebastian desvistió al pequeño conde y lo metió a la tina

-Donde estoy,?- articulo Ciel intentando abrir los ojos sin éxito

-en la mansión Bocchan- articulo Sebastian quien ya se encontraba en la labor de tallarle la espalda

-cuando termines quiero irme a la cama a dormir,- sus palabras fueron un susurro, ya que se empezaba a cabecear

-Lamento decirle, pero debe tomar su té- articulo Sebastian

-hmp- solo se escucho por parte de su amo.

Cuando por fin acabo de bañarlo y ponerle la pijama, se dirigió a la habitación donde la cama ya estaba lista para poner al Conde en ella.

Con delicadeza lo coloco en la cama y lo arropo, camino a la mesita en donde ya se encontraba el té, lo sirvió camino para entregárselo a su amo que ya se encontraba dormitando.

-Para que pueda dormir bien amo- articulo Sebastian con esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquier mujer que le guste este mayordomo-

**-****¬¬ pero el problema es que a ti no te gusta el mayordomo, o me equivoco?- articula Itachi interrumpiendo mi historia. **

**-Aclaraciones o dudes después de terminar este primer capitulo- **

Ciel Tomo un poco de ese té

-Es demaciado agradable el olor- probo un poco- pero no esta muy dulce esta perfecto- sus sentidos ya le empezaban a fallar el sueño lo empezaba a dominar

Le entregó la taza a su sirviente y se acomodo para poder dormir

-Buenas noches bocchan-

Pero el Conde ya no contesto ya que se había quedado completamente dormido

Bien este mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji

-Bien ya acabamos con tu primer cap, ahora, responde- su tono es molesto

-Que?- pregunto inocentemente

-A ti no te gusta el mayordomo, más bien el niño….-

Loki y Ritsuka se miran y luego ven a un Ciel con cara de pocs amigos

-Lamentablemente los junte a ustedes por que se parecen- cambio de tema radicalmente mientras me sale una gota en la cabeza

-Bien espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego-

Jazma Fuera


	2. Chapter 2 la otra yo

Hola vuelvo de mucho tiempo, sigo con este fic, lamentablemente Ita-kun y los demás se fueron de mi habitación y me dejaron solita ya que no me soportan….

"_pensamientos__"_

"**recuerdos****"**

_Cuantas veces entre sue__ños nos hemos sentido diferente poder lograr aquello que en la realidad no podemos hacer o que nos falta el valor. El sueño es lo que nos hace sentir libres. _

La mansión se encontraba en penumbras la oscuridad era dueño de cada rincón de esa grande y majestuosa, los pasillos se encontraban apacibles, sin nadie que cambiara la quietud o rompiera el silencio que se formo

Una habitación completamente a oscuras se encontraba aquel niño, dormido sin miedo a esas penumbras ya que era parte de ellas.

Se encontraba acostado en su amplia cama, solo con el subir y bajar de su pecho, su respiración era normal y su corazón se encontraba a apacible.

Pero sus pensamientos se encontraban alejados de aquel lugar, estaba en otro sitio, se sentía flotar, una calidez se encontraba enfrente de él, poco a poco abrió los ojos.

"_Donde estoy?__"_- se pregunto para si mismo al ver que el lugar era completamente acogedor- _"__quien soy yo?__"_- miro a un lado, todo estaba sumergido en agua- no me he ahogado- miro sus manos,- por que estoy aquí-.

Una grande luz apareció a lo lejos

-Que es eso- se cubrió con su brazo los ojos ya que no lo soportaba- aghhhhh- un grito por parte de él

Se sintió caer, abrió los ojos para verse en el suelo, se levanto con dificultad, ya que le dolían las rodillas.

Empezó a caminar y luego correr, se sentía observado,

-Ya déjenme en paz- grito el conde miro hacia a tras para ver que la luz empezaba a iluminar cada pedazo de oscuridad, el miedo se apodero de él, no quería que esa luz lo atrapara, no podía- NO TENGO FUTURO- grito con miedo, con desesperanza, con temor, rabia, impotencia,-QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE LE VENDI MI ALMA AL DEMONIO- sus ojos ya estaban completamente sumergidos en lagrimas que solamente el sentía,

La luz se detuvo en ese instante

-Pensé que podía salir de esa oscuridad- una voz familiar hizo que se detuviera el pequeño conde- pero ya veo que no- su voz sonó a melancolía

-No- articulo el conde- yo, yo….- apretó sus puños- es por ustedes, dejar todo, seguir adelante para acabar….- pero no pudo terminar ya que una mano acaricio su cabello

-Te queremos- articulo esa voz que empezaba a absorber aquella luz

Ciel se quedo de pie, no hizo nada solamente miro como esa luz se empezaba a apagar poco a poco,

Levanto una de sus manos y la estiro, como si quisiera alcanzar aquella telaraña que él decía que debía estar sujeto aunque se fuera a romper, pero no había nada, aún así la siguió estirando hasta que sintió que su cuerpo volvía a levitar.

_Pero a veces los sue__ños se convierten en pesadillas, cosas que nos aterra, y por más que intentemos escapar, ellos nos perseguirán hasta podernos alcanzar _

La mansión ahora se encontraba con tenues toques de luz.

El conde sintió que ya era de mañana pero aún permanecía acostado, solo que algo hizo abrir los ojos poco a poco, su mano se encontraba sujetada por otra mano, más fina y delicada, se levanto de golpe y miro a donde se encontraba el dueño de esa mano

Los sirvientes que se encontraban cercas de la habitación del conde se espantaron y corrieron, abrieron la puerta para encontrarse a su amo completamente en el suelo, mientras su dedo señalaba la cama

Meiryn se quito los lentes para sacar sus pistolas, Bard saco su escopeta y finnian Tomo una estatua y caminaron a la cama para quedarse perplejos

UNA CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ciel se quedo blanco

-Que sucede- articulo Una voz femenina y sensual

Los dos sirvientes se pusieron rojos al escuchar esa voz

-Finnian, Meyrin Bard- articulo Sebastian quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta- pueden dejar eso, y por favor salgan de la habitación

-Pero Sebastian?- los tres sirvientes voltearon a ver al apuesto mayordomo- Esa chica- apuntaron a la joven que se encontraba en la cama del conde

-Ya escucharon al mayordomo- articulo la chica que se encontraba en la cama- a parte esa no es la forma de tratar a la hermana gemela de Ciel o sí?- articulo divertida la chica

Los tres sirvientes se quedaron sin nada que decir, y con la cabeza agachada salieron de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta

-Bien me puedes decir que es esto- señalo Ciel quien ya se había repuesto de la impresión

-Que grosero- articulo la joven que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba su parte masculina y mayordomo.

El conde vio a la joven se le parecía mucho y más le hacía recordar cuando se tuvo que vestir de mujer para el caso de Jack el destripador

(aquí aclaro que al final fueron otras personas que hicieron eso, así que Madame Red esta viva y tiene como sirviente a Grell)

-Como se llama lady- articulo recatadamente Sebastian, quien hacía su reverencia

-Soy yo Sebastian,- ponía su mano en su cadera- Ciel Phantomhive-

-Eso no puede ser,- su tono de voz por parte del conde fue a sorpresa- esto es un broma.

-Pues no lo es- la joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras cruzaba su pierna con delicadeza y se cruzaba de brazos.- así que…

Ciel la miraba con desconfianza, miro a su mayordomo

-SEBASTIAN-dijo en un grito- quiero que saques a esta de mi habitación….-

Pero no alcanza a voltear cuando ella ya se encontraba enfrente de él

-Eres un idiota Ciel- dijo ella quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos,- como sabes, algo nos paso

-No utilices el plural- articulo molesto el conde- no soy tu- sus ojos destilaban odio

-Como te atreves conde de….-pero para en saco se separo un poco- esto pesa mucho, -articulo la joven Lady, quien se cruzaba de brazos- Sebastian por que las mujeres les pesa esto- señalo con su mirada lo que le preocupaba- necesito algo…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa pálido-para esto

Sebastian la miro con sorpresa y luego desapareció para que en sus labios surcara una sonrisa- Yes my Lady

-Que sean vendas- volvió a articular sin quitar la vergüenza en sus ojos

-Hai- y salio de la habitación dejando a Un conde desconcertado por el cambio radical de tema y no entender a lo que se refería ella

Por su parte ella solo miro la ventana

-Que nos paso Ciel- articulo en un susurro-

-Que hice para merecer esto- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y ella se sentó a su lado

-No será por que insultamos a las mujeres- miraba el suelo como si hubiera una solución en ese lugar

Ciel comprendió a lo que se refería, pero no daría su brazo a torcer

-Pues es la verdad- su tono de voz era sereno

La joven lo miro con molestia, como era de esperarse no se retractaría de sus palabras antes dichas.

-Ciel no crees que…- fue silenciada por el Conde que se levantaba de la cama sobresaltado

-Eres parte de mi alma- su voz mostraba nerviosismo- así que… te ordeno que entres a mi cuerpo de nuevo-

Ella no supo que decir, antes de decir alguna objeción Ciel la tomaba con ambas manos y se acercaba a ella demasiado.

-O… oye que pretendes- el nerviosismo salieron de sus labios.

-Estoy haciendo de que entres a mi cuerpo- articulo molesto

La joven cambio su semblante a uno agresivo

-Suéltame- dijo molesta

Es cuando comenzó el forcejeo de ambos, ella intentaba safarse y él intentaba por todos los medios meterla a su cuerpo

Tanto fue eso que terminaron el la cama, Ciel encima de ella

-Maldición, con un demonio que te metas en mi cuerpo- destilando odio en sus palabras

-No puedo,- articulo ella intentando safarse del agarre de su parte masculina- y menos como lo estas haciendo

-Ahhh ahora es singular- sus labios formaron una sonrisa cínica- pues fíjate que te vas a meter en mi y se acabo- grito

-No me grites no estoy sorda aparte me estas apretando…-sus mejillas estaban de un rojo pálido- y eso duele- miraba hacía otro lado

-No entiendo- dijo el Conde, quien no la soltaba ni por un segundo

-Solo suéltame- dijo ella forcejeando de nuevo, pero sin éxito

Aquella pelea por parte de los dos eran, algunos cuantos roces, y ella intenta safarse de ese agarre, le era frustrante y doloroso

Un pequeño carraspeo hizo que los dos voltearan, Meilyn se encontraba en la puerta con un hilo de sangre en la nariz, que se limpiaba rápidamente

-Etto.- movía sus dedos con nerviosismo- Lady y bocchan, Sebastian, me pidió que le entregara esto- Mostró unas vendas

El conde miro por unos segundos esas vendas y soltó con fastidio a la joven que se encontraba debajo de él

-Vete- con esto se sentó en la cama

-Idiota- articulo ella, mientras se iba con Meilyn a otra habitación para cambiarse

-Bocchan- articulo Sebastian quien entraba minutos después de la sirvienta- El desayuno esta listo- hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Esta bien Sebastian, pero…- miro que aún se encontraba en pijamas

-Ohhh, ya veo- y con rapidez desvistió y vistió al pequeño conde

Bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor y al llegar ahí

-Pero que…- sus ojos denotaban sorpresa y molestia

Su parte femenina ya se encontraba comiendo su desayuno, y llevaba uno de los trajes de Ciel

-Quítatelo- rugió Ciel quien camino a grandes zancadas para llegar a donde se encontraba ella

-No- hablo cortante- a parte querido hermanito- lo miro con una mirada llena de venganza- no tengo vestido que ponerme ya que solo me traje uno y que tuve que desechar ya que me caí muchas veces- tomo un poco del pan que se encontraba en la mesa

Ciel echaba humo por la cabeza por lo molesto que se encontraba, era la primera vez que alguien lo sacaba de sus casillas de esa manera, ni su tía madame red había llegado a ese extremo.

_-__"__maldita mocosa engreída__"_

_-__"__tu serás el mocoso engreído__"_

Ciel se quedo sin palabras acaso ella le había leído el pensamiento

_-__"__Idiota__"__- _

_-__"__idiota tu__"__- _

La comida fue de miradas asesinas y pensamientos insultantes

Solo se veían las muecas que ellos dos hacían y se miraban con odio,

Los sirvientes solo esperaban que ellos se lanzaran la comida, pero no fue así,

Ciel dejo sus pensamientos de insultos hacía ella y tomo el periódico

-Puedo leerlo después de que hayas terminado?- pregunto la lady

-No..- la miro con cara de estrangularla- las mujeres no deben de leer el periódico- arrastro las palabras

Ofendida, se limpio la boca con la servilleta se levanto hizo una reverencia

-Me retiro, gracias por la comida - articulo ella quien caminaba a la salida del comedor

El conde se levanto

-A donde vas?-

_-__"__que te importa niño tonto__"__-_lo volteo a ver al conde le saco la lengua y salio disparada escaleras arriba

-Oye espera- comió lo más rápido que pudo se levanto y salio corriendo a una velocidad antes conocida por el.

Por fin llegó a su estudio para darse cuenta de que ella había cerrado por dentro.

-ABREME- grito el conde quien daba golpes a la puerta

-No- es escucho dentro de la habitación

_-__"más vale que me abras antes que tumbe la puerta_"- empezaba a desesperarse

_-__"Inténtalo_"- articulo la joven en forma de pensamiento

-Pues sabes que lo intentare- era amenazante lo que decía

Empezó a jalar la perilla con la ilusión de que abriera pero nada, Luego se le ocurrió otra cosa, camino

al otro extremo de la pared y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para estamparse con la puerta, solamente tres golpes para que el pobre conde se recargara en la pared y poco a poco dejarse caer hasta sentarse en el suelo se agarro su hombro que le empezaba a doler. Miraba el techo como queriendo que hago sucediese

-Bocchan?- articulo su demonio mayordomo

-Que quieres Sebastian burlarte de mi por no poder abrir la puerta y sacar a patadas a ella- su semblante era molesto

-Mmmmm- el mayordomo poso su mano en su barbilla- Por que no me llamo bocchan, usted sabe que yo tengo las llaves de toda la mansión- articulo este.

Ciel lo miro con molestia, se levanto y estiro su mano

-Dame las llaves de mi habitación- su semblante es vacío

-Para que quiere, las llaves de su habitación si quiere entrar a su estudio- ahora mostraba su rostro sorpresa

-Que te importa Sebastian, ahora dámelas y abre la puerta es una orden- se encontraba de mal genio

Sebastian suspiro con resignación

El pequeño Conde se los arrebato y espero a que le abriera, a lo que Sebastian abrió con agilidad

Ciel entro con los puños cerrados, y más molestia se encontró en sus ojos al ver que ella se encontraba sentada en si silla.

-Por que en mi silla- golpeo la mesa con sus puños

Ella lo miro con lentitud, junto con una mirada vacía

-Tiene tu nombre escrito en el Querido hermanito?- hablo cínicamente cortante

-Eres…- guardo silencio- como dije antes Sebastian Ella solo es una molestia ya sabrás las dificultades que nos acarreara desde ahora- estaba molesto

-Sebastian, saca a Ciel para que se tranquilice, es una orden- articulo la joven que se encontraba sentada en la silla del Conde

Es cuando Ciel dio cuenta que aparte de que era un alma dividida en dos, mantenían el mismo contrato

Ya que el ojo izquierdo de ella brillo mostrando el sello del contrato, y en ese mismo instante el ojo derecho de Ciel brillo con la misma intensidad y mostrando el mismo Sello

Por su parte Sebastian se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tendría que obedecer a los dos

Hizo su reverencia y articulo aquella palabras

-Yes my Lady- con esto cargo a Ciel y lo saco del estudio

Ciel intentaba bajarse y hasta una bofetada le dio a su demonio, cuando por fin estuvieron en el jardín Sebastian lo bajo con delicadeza

-No puedo creer que también ella pueda mandarte - giro su cuerpo para poder ver a su mayordomo

-Pues eso parece bocchan- articulo Sebastian

-Sebastian esta es mi orden, quiero que busques que fue lo que me sucedió para que me pasara esto- cruzo sus brazos, con molestia, miro sus rosales que tanto les gustaban- no quiero que pasar por tantas cosas, esto no se puede salir de mis planes, mi juego debe ser como yo lo planeo.- sus mirada cambio a una serena

Sebastian miraba a su contratista, era la primera vez que tendría que obedecer a dos amos, y sabiendo como era su primer amo, ya se imaginaria al segundo del mismo temperamento, y ya se había dado cuenta por lo sucedido anteriormente, dio un suspiro de frustración,

Reverencio a su amo y articulo al Conde

-Yes my Lord, -para caminar a la salida de la mansión y empezar la investigación.

Ciel se quedo mirando los rosales, no tenía planeado nada, así que regreso a su mansión, para intentar hablar con ella

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, miro donde antes estaba aquella pintura en donde se encontraba sus padres y él, ahora era un paisaje.

Llegó al estudio, ahí estaba ella, mirando el periódico.

-Que le dijiste a nuestro mayordomo- hablo sin quitar los ojos de la hoja.

-….-el conde miro su estudio, con serenidad era la primera vez que veía todo con detenimiento.

-Sabes Ciel,- miro a su parte masculina- ya escribieron sobre las criaturas de la ultima investigación- lo siguió mirando un poco ,pero él no contesto, se encontraba en otro lugar.

-Que piensas Ciel?- pregunto un tanto preocupada ella

Ciel la miro.

-Ciel?- sus ojos lo miraban con sorpresa- que tienes?- se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a él

El conde solo agacho la cabeza, sus mechones de cabello escondieron sus ojos

Solo que esta vez sintió alguien que lo abrazaba, con calidez y dulzura.

-No debes llorar conde- sus palabras sonaban a tristeza.- que dirá nuestro

Mayordomo al ver que dudamos-

Ciel se dejó abrazar y la abrazo.

Tenía temor, algo que nunca había demostrado, por su orgullo de conde pero al estar al lado de ella se sentía seguro, escondió su rostro en ella, no quería soltarse de ese agarre, y menos sabiendo que algo le estaba sucediendo.

Todo por culpa de ese sueño en donde sus padres intentaron sacarlo de la oscuridad

-Odio esto-la abrazó con más fuerza-

Su parte femenina le abrazo y acarició su cabello

-No podemos estar así siempre Conde, debe ser fuerte y aceptar nuestro destino- intentaba sacarlo de esos temores.

-No tenemos futuro- con esto la dejo de abrazar para mirarla a los ojos

Esos ojos demostraban determinación, odio, venganza, fuerza, haciendo eso aun lado, eran tan profundos como el mar muy hermosos par él, acaso él tenía los mismos ojos?

-Me sorprende que tengas ojos tan bonitos- articulo con un vacío en sus palabras

Ella sonrió de manera cariñosa, cosa que él después de lo sucedido hace tiempo atrás no había vuelto hacer .

-Tenemos querido hermano- articulo ella- además como cabeza de la familia de la Phantomhive tiene que tomar en cuenta que debe revisar bien su periódico- dijo burlonamente

Es cuando Cambio sus semblante se seco los ojos y miro a su compañera

-Eso no te importa-

Un coscorrón recibió por parte de ella se encontraba con las mejillas infladas y cara de molestia

-eso me saco por intentar ayudar- camino a la salida y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Empezó a escuchar insultos por parte de ella, primero sin tanto y luego ya echaba humo por mas insultos que ya no eran para nada agradables

-Tu lo serás- articulo en un grito completamente rojo del coraje- YO NO SE COMO PUDE CONFIAR EN TI - ahora pegaba tremendos gritos en su estudio

Y los sirvientes solo esperaban algo para poder subir las escaleras y separarlos….

Espero que les guste….a si este fic se parece a algo otro fic, debo aclarar que solo son mis ideas, no intentó lucrar con otras ideas de otras personas.

Esperare su comentarios criticas aclaraciones, locuras, jitomatasos, lechugas y si quieren una ensalada también, por favor criticas constructivas, para poder mejorar… bueno también destructivas, todo se vale menos insultos

Jazma Fuera


	3. Chapter 3 buenos recuerdos

_Lamento no poder actualizar tan pronto ya que el prope y la falta de entusiasmo junto con cierto falta de imaginación me quedo corta, y lo pueden ver que no es tan larga como yo esperaba, pero bueno que se le puede hacer espero que sea de su agrado se valen grandes comentarios, pequeños comentarios y hasta destructivos comentarios _

_Lo personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autor. _

_Si este capitulo es con Ooc sin embargo la trama se centrara en el proximo capitulo total y parcialmente en ciel y lady ciel _

_Disculpen las faltas de horrografía sin querer se me van _

"_pensamientos__"_

"**recuerdos****"**

**Capitulo tres recordando buenos tiempos**

_Cuantas veces anhelamos tener un buen recuerdo, cuando en realidad te burlas de lo que sucede alrededor tuyo, que importa ser diferente a la humanidad si puedes sacar provecho de sus debilidades_

La terraseria se veía sin fin, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, por fin unas bardas se hicieron presentes en ese lugar, los árboles frutales, se podían observar detrás de ellas.

Ahora caminaba, se acomodo su traje y se detuvo en la entrada

Uno de los sirvientes se encamino y al estar a unos paso pregunto

-Desea ver a mi amo-

-si- su mirada era seria y sin emoción

-Por favor sígame-

Los dos empezaron a caminar, los susurros no se hicieron esperar, a nuestro mayordomo no le importaba.

-Les sorprende que un mayordomo venga a ver a nuestro amo, y sin avisar antes ya que es una descortesía por parte de su amo-

-Pues es mejor así ya que no les importa lo que yo venga a hacer-

Le volteo a ver

-Y parece que su mayordomo no tiene cortesía estando en una mansión ajeno- articulo cortante

Sebastian iba a contestar con frialdad, cuando una bofetada se presento

Aquel tipo yacía en el suelo

-Pero tu estu…- más guardo silencio al ver de quien se trataba

-Me ibas a decir algo- sus ojos mostraban un brillo lleno de odio

-No nada- con esto se levantaba

-Yo llevare a nuestro invitado a donde se encuentra nuestro master- sus ojos miraban asesinamente a ese ser

-Hai- hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-No de..- guardo silencio

La joven de cabello largo de color negro, ojos verdes, se reverenciaba, de manera exagerada

-Discúlpeme amo- menciono la chica- pero es una lastima que las escorias se les olvide, que no deben preguntar nada a los invitados-

-Veo que es mejorado- articulo el mayordomo con una sonrisa

-No tanto como usted mi amo- su reverencia seguía,- aún así estos idiotas no deberían preguntar- siseo con odio, mirando a todos los sirvientes que se encontraban en el lugar-

Se incorporo poco a poco, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la mansión

-Por favor sígame amo-

El recorrido fue en silencio, los sirvientes solo agachaban la cabeza y reverenciaban

Por fin llegaron a la habitación en donde se encontraba el amo de la joven

-Master, quiero presentarle a mi amo-

El chico volteo a ver y sonrió de manera divertida

-Un placer conocerlo- hizo una reverencia como si de alguien importante te tratase- por favor tome asiento, de seguro quiere hablar con mi amada sirvienta-

Miro a la joven, camino hasta donde estaba ella, le tomo de la barbilla y se susurro algo al oído, solamente asintió.

-Los dejare solos,- camino a la salida- agradezco haberlo conocido, y quiero decirle que gracias a usted pude conocer a mi sirvienta- con esto abrió la puerta y la cerraba detrás de él.

Los dos permanecieron de pie.

-Amo- articulo con aquella mirada pacifica- es irrespetuoso, hablar con usted de esta forma, permítame cambiar el ambiente-

Sus ojos brillaron al un violeta, su cabello cambio a un morado oscuro y sus colmillos crecieron un poco, su vestimenta se hizo ajustada a su cuerpo.

La habitación cambio a un lugar completamente desolador, una mesa aparecía, junto con un florero con rosas completamente secas

-Por favor tome asiento amo-

Sebastian se encamino a la mesita, tomo asiento, ella sirvió las dos copas y se sentó

-Veo que el papel de sirvienta te queda- articulo mirando el lugar- viejos tiempos no?- mostraba su sonrisa

-Si amo, como sabe al ser rescatada por usted, y enseñarme como conseguir humanos, me he esforzado lo suficiente- empezó a mover su copa, su liquido empezaba a girar- son tan débiles, sus deseos más profundos, esperanzas rotas, es tan divertido verlos así, y luego llegar ustedes y darles un camino fácil a cambio de su alma- mostró una sonrisa.

-Veo que los sirvientes no son humanos- Sebastian mostraba su rostro con serenidad

-Humanos estupidos, por la avaricia, poder en extremo, hacen cualquier cosa sin medir consecuencias,- rió por lo bajo- ahora son unos sirvientes idiotas sin alma, completamente vacíos, que siguen mis ordenes, y si ya no me sirven los elimino- miro a su amo

-Dígame amo, por lo visto, verle aquí me figura que ya hizo un trato con alguien?- tomo un sorbo y guardo silencio.

-Si, es mi bocchan, Ciel Phantomhive- miro el liquido color azul celeste- su alma es demasiada exquisita, solo por una venganza vale tanto-

-Ya veo- permaneció inmóvil- es el perro de la reina o me equivoco?-

-Estas muy bien informada- le miro con curiosidad

-La verdad no tanto, solo lo que me pide my master- argumento esta, quien recargaba su barbilla en una de sus manos- pronto terminara su revancha y podré llevármelo.

-los buenos recuerdos no te dejan verdad niña- Sebastian tomo un sorbo.

-Esta bebida…- sus ojos brillaron ante el sabor

-Almas…- le miro con una sonrisa- me costo conseguir esa botella, ya que casi no se les permitido a los vampires, entrar a territorio de demonios.-

-Me sorprendes…- guardo silencio, al recordar el como se había conocido, si eran tan buenos tiempos

**FLASH BACK **

**Tan vacías, había completado su trabajo de comerse otra alma, pero no saciaba lo que el tanto desea, esa alma no era lo demasiado apetitosa, le faltaba. **

**Las calles de esa ciudad se veían tan apacibles, tenía que regresar a su mundo, ya que los humanos solo los llamaban para completar cosas que ellos mismos no podían hacer, se burlaba de los humanos tan indefensos ante las tentaciones. **

**Camino sin rumbo por un rato, hasta que una esencia le hizo detenerse no era humana, ni demoníaca, así que se acerco hasta donde se encontraba ese aroma**

**Por fin encontró con aquello que le dio risa al principio, al ser con mirada perdida, se arrastraba por un callejón, que repugnante y humillante era verle. **

**-Que insignificante eres- se mofó **

**-Por favor demonio, le juro que no volveré a su territorio, pero por favor no más- suplicaba aquel ser inferior**

**-Eres un Vampire, verdad?- guardo silencio al ver que asentía- nunca pensé ver a uno de tu clase- **

**El ser lo tomó de aquellos ropajes,**

**-por favor, le suplico tráigame solamente sangre y yo le diré donde encontrar una buena alma si es lo que desea, no se arrepentirá- **

**-Por que he de ayudarte, soy un demonio y los demonios no ayudan a nadie, es m****ás nuestro beneficio que el de los demás- articulo cortante alejándose de ese ser.**

**El ser empezó a arrastrase, su piel era muy pálida, y sus ojos opacos, en cualquier momento moriría. **

**-Esta bien, quédate aquí, vampire,- **

**Con esto desapareció**

**Después de unos minutos le traía un animal **

**-Toma- le arrojó aquel animal vivo**

**-Gracias- encajaba sus colmillos y empezaba a beber, un hilo de sangre escapo de las comisuras de sus labios. **

**Cuando por fin termino se limpio con aquellos trapos que la vestían. **

**-gracias amo- articulo la joven quien bajaba la mirada**

**-acaso un vampire se humilla de esa manera menciono con burla.**

**-Si- exclamo ella- usted me salvo, y ahora yo le serviré con lo que desee- **

**Aquel galante hombre la levanto bruscamente y la aprisiono contra la pared **

**-Entonces se me útil, tu me dijiste que me darías un buen alma y espero que lo cumplas por que si no te matare- sus ojos brillaron y su mirada se volvió obscura. **

**Le joven ni se inmuto, ni aún cuando la arrojo de nueva cuenta al piso **

**Ella se levantaba y empezaba a caminar, para luego decir- s****ígame, amo- **

**La travesía no tardo mucho para poder encontrase en un castillo**

**-Es aquí, esta persona tiene buen aroma- aseguro la chica- volteo a ver a su amo. **

**Sus ojos rojo intenso se hicieron presentes **

**-Buen trabajo niña- **

**Desapareció, para luego aparecer atrás de ella **

**-Ya lo tuve su alma exquisita- sonrió con malicia- espero que ahora en adelante me sirvas niña **

**-si amo- bajaba la mirada**

**Las semanas pasaron como rayo, al igual que el contrato que había hecho el mayordomo, sin embargo aquella joven le seguía siendo útil, aún así le mostró como era ser parte de algo, **

**Modales, en mesa, si se trataba de fingir ser una duquesa**

**Aristocracia si se trataba de demostrar que era de la realeza. **

**Talento, para poder tocar algún instrumento**

**Por fin aquello se terminaba después de cuatro años, de enseñanza. **

**Cuantos siglos hab****ían pasado desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, por fin se encontraban de nueva cuenta juntos, en uno de esos bailes de gente rica**

**Aquel joven haciéndose pasar por el mayordomo de una señora, se encontraba junto a la mesa donde se encontraba la comida, cuando la vio completamente de la realeza **

**Sin más se encamino hasta donde se encontraba ella **

**-Vampire, esa postura a mejorado- articulo con calma **

**La joven le miro y sonri****ó**

-**Amo- articulo ella mientras una leve reverencia se hacía presente **

**-Por lo que veo el alma de que te contrato es deliciosa- miro al joven **

**-Es un halago para mi amo,- aseguro la chica mirando a su presa- mañana es su ultimo día y pensara que le ame, pobre iluso- aseguro con burla **

**Una pieza se escuchaba y sin más él sacaba a bailar a la joven **

**-Dígame amo, ya encontró lo que buscaba- pregunto la chica **

**-Aún no- **

**La chica cerro los ojos respiro profundo y sonrió,**

**-pronto habrá alguien que llenara sus expectativas- **

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La peste negra, un hermoso toque para divertirse amo- hablo la chica- algo fuera de lo común

-Algo que podemos hacer nosotros y ustedes con sus guerras sin sentido, algo delicioso, para poder sacar las almas que aún agonizan

Ambos se miraron.

-Amo podría seguirle a partir de la muerte de mi master, quisiera serle de ayuda como un antes lo fui- la joven bajo la mirada.

El silencio absoluto

-seguirás mis reglas y no objetaras nada de lo que te diga,- tomo la ultima gota.

-si amo- aseguro ella- seré de utilidad para usted-

Sebastian se levantaba y sin más el ambienta volvía a cambiar hasta convertirse de nuevo en esa habitación

-Me retiro, ya saque la información que necesitaba- con esto camino a la salida seguido por la chica de nueva cuenta en su otra forma

- espero volverle a ver amo- aseguro la chica

-Tenlo por hecho que si-

Espero y les haya gustado, como vieron arriba me disculpo por la falta de tiempo y por la pereza junto con la negativa de seguir continuamente con este fic, cosa que ahora agradezco de buena manera.

Bien sin nada más que decir

Nos leemos después

Jazma Fuera


	4. Chapter 4 de compras

HELLO chicas y chicos –sonrió nerviosamente- por fin sigo con este fic y quiero agradecer a las chicas y chicos que dejan sus reviews- miro hacía un lado- también quiero agradecer que Itachi, Loki y ciel estén conmigo ya que ellos van a decir el disclaimer.

-Solo para aclarar- me mira el pelinegro- los personajes que aquí presentamos no les pertenece a esta niña loca solo sus ideas retorcidas.

Bien comezamossssss-

-itachi me puedes quitar eso de encima sabes que me duele- solo sonríe.

Capitulo 4: de compras

Ciel se levantaba con cierta molestia, ya que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda, era su parte femenina, le molestaba, hizo un gran esfuerzo, para poder separarse de ella, y cuando por fin lo logro caía de la cama, el fuerte golpe hizo despertar a la chica con una mirada de somnolienta calma

-Buenos días hermano- articulo ella suavemente mientras se restregaba los ojos con delicadeza

-no me digas hermano, me molesta- articulo tajante mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama

-Como tú digas hermano- articulo ella, quien también se sentaba en la cama

2 semanas habían pasado desde que Ciel se había separado de su parte femenina, también 2 semanas desde que Sebastián no llegaba por la orden que le había dado.

Se levanto su femina para poder salir de la habitación, el pequeño conde se levanto y con el entrecejo fruncido, comenzó a vestirse.

En esas dos semanas, tuvo tiempo para aprender a vestirse sin la ayuda de nadie, solo que era una gran mentira, ella había estado para ayudarle a vestir y arreglarse por si mismo.

Termino de vestirse, salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a su comedor, y como siempre ella ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar comiendo lo que Brad les había preparado

-Buenos días bocchan- articularon sus sirvientes quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja

-Buenos días- mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Me voy de compras- hablo la chica con educación

-no- articulo tajante sin mirarla siquiera

-pero por qué no- le miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Por qué no y punto, ninguno de mis sirvientes te va a ayudar o te va a llevar hasta Londres- le miro por el rabillo del ojo, su mirada agachada, hizo que formara una media sonrisa, le había ganado, cosa que duro poco minutos ya que uno de sus sirvientes levantaba la mano un poco de timidez y miedo, Ciel si apenas pudo decir algo cuando su parte femenina sonreía gustosa ante la rebelión de uno de ellos, no tardaron nada cuando El pelizul ahora se encontraba en la oficina molestó y con periódico en mano, como era posible que los tres se habían ido con ella a Londres era tan imperdonable que les haría sufrir de mil maneras más a sabiendas que eran sus piezas de ajedrez, ella no debía mover nada.

Ya en Londres la joven Ciel caminaba gustosa y mirando por todos lados alguna tienda que le gustara, lo había meditado un poco, no le molestaba usar la ropa de un joven, pero ante la sociedad debía disimular un poco, gracias a Meylin que tenía un vestido que nunca había usado y ahora lo llevaba puesto, nada fuera de lo excéntrico ni vistoso, encontró por fin lo que buscaba y con un solo movimiento Meylin le siguió, mientras tanto los dos sirvientes se quedaron en el carruaje para ayudar con las cajas donde de seguro estaría la ropa de ella.

Al entrar se encontró con dos jóvenes chicas y una anciana que sin perder el tiempo le dieron la bienvenida, Ciel paseo por la tienda viendo los vestidos, las alabaría completamente a esas mujeres, ningún corset a la vista. Tomó 6 vestido en total, cada uno diferente al otro, pagó, salió dando las gracias. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a donde se vendían botines, tres pares compró, dos sombrillas y 4 abanicos, su caminata se hizo calmada, por primera vez se sentía libre, pero la idea de que estaba separada de su parte masculina le hacían pensar.

-ustedes es Lady Ciel Phantomhive- Una Voz hizo girarse sobre si misma,- o entonces si es usted- el jovencito sonrió gustoso para hacer una pequeña reverencia- mi nombre es Elliot Maximilian, un placer conocer a la guardiana de la reina- Ciel se le quedó mirando sin entender el motivo de presentarse ante ella,- le invito un Té lady- sin tiempo a responder el joven comenzaba a caminar, ella le siguió, era la primera vez que le invitaban algo se sentía extraña que eso sucediera, pero lo que más le ponía a pensar era la sonrisa que en esos momentos sentía y tenía.

Ya en el restaurant el joven le miraba con calma y serenidad, algo que ella ni su otra parte habían tenido esas dos semanas,- Dígame Lady- hablo el joven- es cierto lo que escuche hace unas semanas atrás?- Ciel no le entendió, le miro con un poco de confusión y el chico sonrió de nueva cuenta- que se ha separado de su otra mitad?- Ciel si apenas pudo articular palabra, cuando la sirvienta de este caminaba y le susurraba algo al oído, causando sorpresa al joven, como si lo que hubiera dicho estaba mal- Lo lamento no fue mi intensión decir eso, pero no me lo podía creer, aún así- metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una pequeña invitación- le invitó a un fiesta a finales de este mes, esperó que me honre con su presencia ya que una belleza de jovencita como usted debe salir a divertirse de vez en cuando- tomaba la mano de la peliazul besando su mano.

Ciel sintió arder sus mejillas, era la primera vez que hacían eso, y hasta un piropo había recibido, si que era algo extraño ser una mujer, la duda le carcomía y la sonrisa de él le intrigaba, como sabía que…- como sabes que mi alma de dividió en dos?- pregunto la jovencita con cautela, el chico miro a su sirvienta ella solo asintió.

-Su mayordomo Sebastián Michaellis vino hace unas semanas atrás y volvió a ir hace 4 días a mi mansión- Ambos se miraban- y es cuando me entere sobre la separación de almas-

Ciel le miro con cara de poco amigos- y ustedes que tienen que ver con la investigación que le mando mi hermano a nuestro mayordomo?- algo no encajaba, su semblante cambio radicalmente, su mirada se había hecho fría, y su mandíbula se tenso.

El silenció reino por primera vez- Sebastián es el dueño o amo de mi sirvienta- desvió su mirada a la joven que se encontraba de pie con la mirada en el suelo- así que tuvo que ir a verla por algo que solo ellos dos saben- Ciel no entendió aquello como que Sebastián tenía un sirviente.

-ahmm…- volvió a guardar silenció eso no le importaba solo quería saber el motivo de la invitación- y porque me invito?- una pequeña risa salió de los labios del chico.

-será porque quería conocer al jovencito, este caso jovencita que hizo un trato con el dueño de mi amada sirvienta,- Ciel se mostraba sorprendida- pero también porque es muy hermosa- la peliazul se sintió bien sus mejillas tomaron un rojo carmesí, enserió que esto le era extraño.

Siguieron su plática, por primera vez alguien entendía a la perfección lo de tomar venganza, el joven hablaba de lo que había hecho y por su parte la ojiazul también hablaba sobre el motivo de acabar con todo aquello y sobre sus ideales era algo parecido, Por fin la tarde se estaba presentado y ambos jóvenes salían del restaurante, ambos bien comidos y poder disfrutar de una amena conversación.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver antes de la fiesta- se reverenciaba y le besaba la mano, Ciel bajo la mirada un poco apenada, caminaron hasta el carruaje de ella y le ayudo a subir, se despidieron.

El camino de vuelta a casa le pareció tan corto, miro por la ventana el atardecer, se sentía tan bien en compañía de esa persona que por un instante sintió como si en realidad ella y ciel fueran personas totalmente diferentes y no un alma dividida.

Llegó a la mansión se sentía tan cansada que no le importo la mirada asesina de su otra mitad, entró al baño no donde el agua caliente le hizo olvidar un poco todo.

-Más vale que salgas y me digas por que acabas de llegar que acaso te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras- la voz de Ciel se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta pero eso no le importó a ella, quería sentir paz, solo que él no la dejaría, la perilla se movió para abrirse por completo, camino a zancadas la tomo de las muñecas para jalarla, si apenas pudo mirarlo cuando ya se encontraba en la misma tina completamente empapado.- si serás – articulo tajante él quien aún le mantenía tomadas las muñecas, ellas intentándose safar- dime, porque tan tarde, quien te dio permiso de llevarte el carruaje y a mis sirvientes- estaba cabreado eso era seguro.

-eso no te importa Ciel y si quieres saberlo en el buro de nuestra habitación se encuentra la respuesta, ahora salte de la tina porque yo me estoy bañando, aparte de que tu eres un chico y yo una chica- ambas miradas se encontraron, sus ojos destilaban odio el uno por el otro, intentó sacarla del agua, ella solo se jalaba hacia atrás, hasta que un salpicón Ciel se encontraba encima de su otra parte- Idiota- grito ella, intentando quitárselo de encima, por su parte él intentaba levantarse, la tina estaba res baliza ninguno se podía separar del otro hasta que.

-ahhh- un gemido se escucho de su parte femenina- Ci..iel- articulo cerrando los ojos y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- quita tu mano de…ahhh- volvió a gemir, Ciel no entendió solo tocaba algo blando pero al intentar quitar su mano se había resbalando dando un golpe en la frente de ella.

Por fin uno de ellos salía los dos exhaustos por el esfuerzo- te esperó en la habitación- con esto abría la puerta y salía no sin antes volverla a cerrar, la jovencita se quedó mirando el agua, su parte masculina era un insensible.

Llegó a la habitación para encontrare al conde en la cama, camino, se sentó y luego se acostó, ninguno de los dos se decía nada ambos querían estrangularse, el joven conde por la invitación de un chico hacía su parte femenina y por llegar tarde y Lady ciel por el motivo de no dejarle espació libre y también por tocarla sin permiso, no por que fueran un alma partida no quería significar que pudiera aprovecharse si quería algo así primero que preguntara.

-Si vamos a ir-

Lady Ciel sonrió y cerró los ojos, quizá solo quizás Ciel no era tan insensible.

0O0O0O0

Si lo se me he tardado y lo siento en verdad, pero las clases y la falta de ideas para este fic me hicieron olvidarlo un poco la verdad eso ya no me gustaba para nada, pero por fin las ideas llegaron y como leen lo he subido n.n, es pequeñito necesito un poco más de ideas a si que espero tenerla muy pronto pero espero no olvidar este fic como lo hice hasta ahora.

Agradezco a las que dejan sus reviews me ayudan a continuar,

Jazma Fuera

Se aceptan críticas constructivas y destructivas, ensaladas y lo que deseen menos insultos


	5. Chapter 5 con la reina

Hola chicas y chicos Creo que este fue el definitivo me quede atorada con lo siguiente que no tuve nada para poder subirlo, no me desharé este fic hasta acabarlo,

Bien como los chicos se fueron y me dejaron sola ¬¬ como siempre….

Los personajes que aquí presente no me pertenecen solo la vampirita y su dueño.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía sin querer se me van.

COEMZAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Capitulo 5: Con la reina

Pasaron varios días en los que ellos dos no se dirigían la palabra, por lo que los sirvientes estaban muy ajetreados con las peleas de ambos.

Otro problema que se presento fue el de su tía madame Red que sin avisar se presentaba en la mansión, solo para comenzar un agotador interrogatorio, dejando a los dos con los nervios palpables, gracias a la buena actuación de su parte femenina, terminaba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-por fin ya tengo una sobrina a la quien querer mucho- la abrazara con fuerza, dejando a la pobre casi sin aire- veras como tendrás todos los vestidos a la moda, y dejaras de esperanzarte de Ciel quien solo te trae ese tipo de vestidos de nobles.

Ambos sonrieron con molestia ante lo dicho, uno por los vestidos y ella por los corset que utilizaría.

Lo que resto de la tarde, madame red se la paso con los jóvenes, hablando de las maravillosas historias que le contaría a su recién encontrada sobrina, también sobre las fiestas en las que asistiría con todo gusto, dando honor al nombre Phantomhive.

La noche llegó dejando en claro que su tía regresaría en cuanto tuviera los vestidos.

-Es cansado todo esto- se quejo ella quien se llevaba la mano a su frente para apartar algunos cabellos.

-No te quejes, por tu culpa y esos vestidos me trato como si fuera un tacaño- le reprocho.

Se miraron con molestia ante lo dicho, los dos ya no se llevaban tan bien como antes, eso preocupaba a los sirvientes, podría haber otra pelea que involucrara alguno objeto, pero solo vieron como ella caminaba a las escaleras para comenzarlas a subir.

-Meyrin- se escucho, para que la sirvienta se sobresaltara para seguirla- me voy a duchar, ustedes…- se giraba para mirar a los otros dos que solo brincaron asustados ante la mirada llena de coraje- no dejen pasar a mi hermano al baño, es una orden, si la desobedecen, no se la van a acabar- con esto los dejaba.

El pequeño conde solo le miro con molestia, para subir las escaleras y entrar a su estudio, miro por la ventana para ver si su sirviente aparecía en cualquier momento, ya no aguantaba a esa, jovencita, le era molestó en muchas cosas, sus sonrisas falsas, la forma de ver las cosas era muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, siempre miraba la venganza de alguna manera, ella miraba desde diferentes ángulos.

-Te tardaste Sebastián- le atajo el pequeño conde quien solo cerraba los ojos, sabía lo que haría su sirviente, solo haría una reverencia para disculparse.

-lo siento bocchan- como lo había predicho- tuve algunas cosas que hacer, me fue un poco más difícil encontrar al culpable- se acercaba al escritorio, para dejar unos papeles- es todo lo que encontré- se disculpaba.

Ciel solo tomaba las hojas y las leía con rapidez… levantó la mirada, no podía creer que su mayordomo no encontrara algo más de lo que ya sabían- Tsk- chasqueó la lengua.- entonces no es trabajo de un humano verdad?-

Asintió su mayordomo- es trabajo de un demonio, pensé que era una pequeña venganza de los vampiros por lo que hice hace tiempo, pero creo que no-

-Que hiciste Sebastián?- una voz dulce se escucho en la habitación, ambas partes miraron a la persona a quien le pertenecía la voz- es una orden Sebastián.- el ceño fruncido de la joven y la cara de mala pinta, era todo lo que pudo ver el azabache para saber que no iba nada bien la relación de ambos.

-Yes my Lady- reverenciaba, ella solo se sentaba en una de las sillas que había colocado.

-Hice un trato con una vampira, que resulto ser la nieta del conde Drácula, así que pensé en irla a visitar y…-

La joven se levantaba deteniendo al mayordomo- no me digas que la joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes es la nieta de Drácula- se notaba muy sorprendida, al igual que Ciel quien no sabía con quien se había topado su alma, tonto de su parte negarse a ir con ella a las compras.

-Ohh entonces usted conoce al dueño- se mostró un poco sorprendido, ella salía de la habitación para de poco entrar con una invitación, se la entregaba al mayordomo para que la leyera, un sonrisa falsa se poso en sus labios y miraba a la jovencita que se encontraba con la mirada en la hoja de papel.

-Ira bocchan y usted Lady-

Ambos se miraron y asintieron- es deber de jefe de la familia Phantomhive hacerlo- el conde miraba a su parte quien solo le quitaba de las manos la invitación para irse con ella.

-que sucedió bocchan, parece que se llevan mal a no ser que usted…-

-Calla Sebastián,- atajo el peliazul.

Los días pasaron sin tanta molestia, solo algunos gritos, y uno que otro insulto, Madame red, había ido como lo había prometido días atrás, solo para colocarle los vestidos a su parte femenina, que solo pedía que se acabara el tormento en la que estaba metida, pero no hizo ningún gesto a su parte masculina ya que no le daría el gusto de verla sufrir por algo insignificante, para la tarde, Lizzy también se encontraba en la mansión, tanto Tía como prometida hicieron a Lady Ciel como quisieron, ya caída la noche, se quejaba de lo horrible que le habían dejado su cabello, tan sedoso que estaba, ahora parecía un nido de aves.

Por su parte Ciel solo miraba la carta que tenía entre manos, el sello real, algo nuevo había sucedido, tendría que hacer lo que le pidiera.

Abrió la carta solo para leer su contenido, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa por lo escrito, le invitaba la reina a él y a su alma, el irla a visitar a su palacio.

-Ira bocchan?- pregunto su mayordomo quien le servía un poco de té.

-Si, también ella, así que, es una orden- se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba para ver a su mayordomo- quiero que vistas a lady Ciel como hija de la familia Phantomhive- la típica reverencia de su mayordomo, con la típica palabra para que el contrato que Ciel tenía en su derecho brillara.

No paso casi nada cuando unos pasos apresurados abrían la puerta, para ver a una joven con el cabello hecho una estopa, se apareciera, a zancadas solo se planto enfrente de su parte masculina.

-que hiciste Ciel- hablo entre dientes- estaba muy molesta por lo que le había pasado en el transcurso del día, ahora esto, odiaba a su hermano.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios- ya verás mañana- se daba por terminada la conversación.

Al día siguiente eran levantados un poco más temprano de lo normal por su mayordomo, no hubo tiempo, Lady Ciel ahora se hallaba agarrándose del poste de la cama, sus órganos sus amados órganos y sus pobre pulmones sufrían por lo que estaban haciendo, le despojaban del aire que tanto necesitaba para poder vivir.

Para cuando termino su sirvienta, se encontraba con una cara de desgane, le era difícil respirar, porque, se quejaba por dentro, odiaba cada parte de eso.

-ya estas lista Lady- se mofo el conde quien miraba a su parte.

Con todos los medios posibles esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

El recorrido al palacio de la reina fue de indirectas a ella, que solo escuchaba y sonreía más forzada que antes, se vengaría de él de una manera dulce y lenta eso estaba por seguro.

-Bienvenidos familia Phantomhive- articulo la reina, ambos reverenciaron, para pasar al gran jardín en donde les esperaba con una humeante taza de té y galletas.

Ambos se sentaron al lado del uno del otro, la plática se centro en cómo iba la investigación y lo tardío que este estaba.

-Cambiando de tema, Lady Ciel me podría decir, el motivo de su repentina aparición a la casa de los Phantomhive?-

La pregunto tomo por sorpresa al conde pero no la joven, bajo un poco la taza- Su majestad, usted ah de estar enterada de que mi amada familia murió en un incendió así que me vi en la necesidad de volver después de un tiempo.- su rostro se mostraba angustiada- así que por eso me encuentro a un lado de mi hermanito mayor, ya que es deber de la familia estar siempre unido-

La reina solo sonrió un poco- lamento que la desgracia cayera sobre ustedes, esperó que su sufrimiento sea borrado.-

La tarde llego para los tres en el gran jardín al final la reina les invitaba de nueva cuenta al palacio para poder volver a hablar sobre los asuntos y otras cosas.

-Sabes Ciel creo que ya está todo listo- hablo de repente mientras Ciel solo le miraba por el rabillo del ojos, sin mucho interés a lo que fuera a decir- solo falta el golpe final.-

-Si…- susurro, él quien solo cerraba los ojos con un tanto de cansancio…..

0o0o0o0o0

Tan cortito que me terminaran linchando lo siento…no di para más T-T, y eso que apenas me llegan algunas ideas, espero subir la siguiente parte lo más pronto posible

Así que…nos leemos después, ideas, sugerencias, preguntas, todo es aceptado menos insultos.

Jazma Fuera


End file.
